Chipettes' life
by Fairy Time
Summary: Story of Chipettes' life before, during and after moves.
1. Chapter 1 Start a new life

— Well, you and I need hollow wider, don't we? We are waiting second child, not first.

— Yeah, maybe. But all trees occupied by someone. There is no one unoccupied.

Young husband and wife Millers discussing some problems — where they will live when will happen supplement in their chipmunks' family. Blue-eyed beauty Nicole will must give birth to their child, daughter, very soon. In any case, mother wants this very much. Her simple-minded husband Charles laughs over the desire of his wife deep inside. Occasionally, he jokingly and mildly asks her what would happen if will born a boy. Nicole, who has become a very serious during gestation, responds steadily:

— No, never. It will be daughter. I all said.

It's worth mentioning this fact what they have one baby already. However, Nicole, who grew among three brothers and two dear sisters, thinks, that big family — this is happiness. Charles agrees with her.

— Charles, did you saw Rita? — asked Nicole suddenly, remembering her daughter and looking around.

Father sighed, affectedly closed his eyes and shook his head:

— Where is this gadabout? It's impossible watch of her.

His wife smiled.

— Mama! - A tiny child's voice here was with top tier fir-tree.

Jumping out of the hollow, Nicole quickly lifted her head up and gasped, covering with her paws her mouth. Sight, which presented in front of

her eyes, terrified young mother: little girl-chipmunk, adhering to the tree trunk, placed on thin branch. Little Rita, as always, ran away from her parents to fool around. She does not understand yet that the danger can trap in the forest at every turn.

— Honey, take off it from there, please. Will be so, as the last time, - asked young mother tired.

Charles gripped claws into the tree trunk and climbed up. But his help was not needed. Rita, laughed loudly, deftly slipped, knocked down Charles on way and was near Nicole.

— Well, do you fidget, baby! — Chipmunk smiled sweetly daughter. — This hooligan.

Meanwhile, Charles moved away from the shock and rubbing his bruised place.

— What are you doing, Rita? My mother and I have not gone a little crazy! —Strictly he looked at his daughter.

The girl moved a little further away, frightened by his father elevated tone. Nicole pulled the baby over and laughed:

— Come on, Charles, do not yell at the child. Think of how many problems you have delivered to his mother when you was in a more conscious age. Remembered? So what do you want from the year-old girl?

Charles shrugged.

— Where do I even shouted at her? So, I grumbled to regularity. — His lips stretched into a wide smile. - What will happen when the youngest born?

Nicole sighed:

— Even to think about it do not want. If she continues in the same spirit, I do lose my mind.

— And who is this then I said a moment ago, she is still small? — Charles winked to his wife and hugged her.

She only snorted and jerked.

— I can say one thing - I will not be easy uniquely.

— Congratulations on your daughter, Mrs. Miller! Look, is not that lovely?

Nicole and her husband with a neighbor, a squirrel named Qing, looked at the new family member Miller. The girl turned out great - all went to my mother. Blue, just - just open your eyes and two weeks ago newfound redhead, shiny fur. The child looked at adults blankly.

— Thank you, Qing. Yes, she is really good. Only please, call me by name, we are a child you know, — Nicole smiled.

\- Well, we are no longer children. And yes, the hole is ready for you, - said the squirrel.

— Yes thank you. Charles has gone to look.

Qing giggled:

— And the strange still name your husband. As an Englishman.

Nicole said nothing in response to these words and hugged her youngest daughter.

— A girl's name? — Qing continued to pry.

— Brittany, — mother said, trying to be as careful.

Something rustled. It Charles and Rita returned after the inspection of a new home. Hardly seeing his mother and sister, Rita rushed toward to them.

— I'll go, perhaps. Will not interfere. — Qing bowed and left.

Charles watched her innocent eyes and sat down next to his wife.

— How are you, Nicole? Not tired? — He asked.

— Not from what it was. You took Rita and Britt and only does that sleeps. Here are just now woke up, — Nicole said.

Meanwhile, her older daughter admired her younger sister.

— Sister, — Rita murmured, holding out at Brittany her paws.

Charles and Nicole tenderly looked at this picture. They have always dreamed of a happy family, as always knew that would be together.

— Very well. There is another word to know and speak. And yes, all my mother mother! — the father of the babies said.


	2. Chapter 2 The real family

Chapter 2. The real family

Nora, who had moved to live in a family of chipmunks was skillfully camouflaged and hidden from the eyes of the enemies-predators. Interior spaces, Nicole and Charles, too, were satisfied. Places there would be enough for ten chipmunks immediately. There was a lot compartments. On the ground, spread out the dry leaves, and the walls between departments Charles strengthened by small stones. Rita has got a special place.

Brittany every day growing up, and began to think, what's what, and require more attention. From an angel, sweet and quiet, which it was until quite recently, was gone. From the quiet child Britt turned moody, crying a lot. Most of the time Nicole, a little unaccustomed to such concerts, to give it to her. Charles was unable to help, because the whole day looking for food for the family, hiding from predators.

"Wow! A little over a year, and again this happiness had fallen on me, "- Nicole thought sometimes, trying to comfort her daughter.

What is the younger sister, Rita realized very soon. Typically, mischievous, girl was now quiet. Of course, she loved Brittany, but she was still a baby that needed attention, too. Parents because of their employment cannot give it her.

\- Mama! - Rita went to Nicole and pulled her leg, calling play.

Chipmunk just tried to put Brittany sleep. Looking at her, Nicole realized that she won't free soon, and shook her head.

\- I'm sorry, dear, I cannot yet. You see, your sister does not want to sleep. Come and play, please, one, - said the mother at beseeching Rita's sight.

She murmured something, offended pouting, went outside, climbed a tree and hid in the higher branches. Despite the very small age, Rita perfectly aware of the whole situation. She knew little of Brittany, and she needs more time. But do with him she could not do anything. Another little annoying detail - Brittany is like a mother who is very expressive appearance. All this delight. As for Rita, she is more like a father: dark brown skin, dull gray eyes, and homely character.

\- It's not fair... - she murmured, settling comfortably on the branch. - And I?

Meanwhile, after a long absence, Charles came with food stocks. Expanding all the compartments, he decided to go to Nicole. Rita passed the cave, he said, with surprise, that the child is not there.

Nicole was at home. Mother rested, managing to still put to sleep Brittany.

\- Hi. - Charles embraced his wife.

Nicole smiled at him and said, pointing to a wheezing during sleep crumbs:

\- I was worn out with it. Only does is cry. I cannot figure out what she wanted.

\- She's still a child. She cannot just cry.

Nicole heard this remark of her husband, smiled:

\- How do you know? At this age, children understand a lot of things. Maybe she just liked being in arms, so she screams.

\- Everything in life is possible. Rita, as you remember, too, was very noisy. By the way, where our minx? I have not seen her, - Charles looked at her questioning look.

Chipmunk confused:

\- I do not know ... She asked me to play with her, and I could not see for yourself. Do yourself sitting, I guess.

\- No it there, I passed - scowlingly Charles said.

Nicole tensed.

\- Just do not tell me that she ran away again. The forest is dangerous! Please, find her; I will not survive if something happens! - She cried.

Charles ran into the street.

\- Rita! - He shouted.

In the meantime, She hatched enough alone and decided that it's time to go home. Downstairs she found her father.

\- Where are you! - relieved father. - Go to his mother immediately.

Rita obedient, went into the hole and went to Nicole. Hardly noticing daughter, she rushed to embrace her, and then took his hands.

\- Why did you leave? I was worried! - Nicole lowered Rita to the ground.

Rita looked at Brittany. The mother immediately understood.

\- You are offended that I did not play with you, huh? For the fact that I was engaged in Brittany? - She asked.

Rita nodded, agreeing with her.

\- And you would not want to help me, eh? What do you say? Then I had a little more time to play with you - Nicole's eyes narrowed slyly.

Rita paused, pondering the words of the mother. The essence of the proposal, she realized, but had no idea what to do with the child.

\- Do not worry, I'll explain how and what - said Nicole's daughter. - Well, do you agree?

\- Yeah! - smiled from ear to ear baby.

\- Everything is fine? - Charles came up to them.

\- Yes, everything is great. Now I will have a little helper. - Nicole pointed to Rita, who was sitting next to Brittany and watched, so she did not wake up.

\- I am glad. Hopefully, no more insults.

*** - Mom, she is biting me! - Rita pretended to hurt her.

Brittany has learned to somehow move, as well as bullying older sister.

\- Brittany, you cannot bite. Rita hurt - he said quietly came up Nicole's youngest daughter.

Britt looked at the mother blue eyes, and then looked at Rita.

\- Oh, well ... - she smiled distractedly. - She's just playing. And anyway, I do not hurt.

\- What, you're not mad at her sister? - My father asked Rita.

Girl loudly laughing:

\- How can I be mad at such a miracle? See what she's cute!

Brittany looked at Rita with admiration in his eyes.

\- Are you satisfied with our children, my dear? - Charles asked his wife.

Nicole shrugged her shoulders and said quietly:

\- Of course. We have the best kids, what no one else has. We generally exemplary family.

\- Real family!


	3. Chapter 3 New relatives

Chapter 3. New family

Shaking her head, Nicole rubbed her temples wearily and briefly closed her eyes.

\- Maybe I should not have to make plans about a large family? It's too early… I and two children barely get by, and if there will be more, the end of my sober mind. Oh, girls, do not repeat my mistakes, do not renounce...

At the other end of the forest to visit her family came Nicole's sisters - Silvia and Helen. They also brought with them their daughters to have their children communicate. Brittany and her cousins little sister in played a further off parents. Helen smiled sadly and, looking in the direction of the girls said:

\- The stupid are you, Nicole. Children should be as much as possible. Few chipmunks to survive into adulthood let alone the children. If our with Sylvia husbands are alive, we would have given birth to more, would protect them, to grow, despite the hardships. But, alas, it is not meant to be.

\- Correctly! - Sylvia put in his word. - You, Nicole, older than us, and speak not the smartest thing. You should give birth much as you can put on feet. And you can do.

Nicole stared at the sisters full of wonder blue eyes.

\- What do you pounced on me like eagles? - With a hint of resentment in voice asked chipmunk. - I'm just a little tired, you do not understand. But you cannot argue. I want this child, and you will not put it anywhere. With three and sometimes even easier.

\- Jennifer! - Helen suddenly howled, jumped to her two years-old daughter, who was about to hit cousin Evangeline stone to head.

Instantly snatched from the clutches of Jennifer stone, Helen pulled wronged daughter away from the sisters and sat next to her.

Heavily sighing, Helen said:

\- Now I understand the meaning of your words, Nicole. One has only to turn away, she already gambol.

\- What are you stuck to the child? Give her quietly playing with her sisters - Sylvia smiled at the girl, at that very Jennifer frowned. Sylvia blankly looked at Helen, eyes asking what she did wrong.

Helen immediately said:

\- She's mad at me, that I prevented her. After a moment she'll forget, you'll see.

\- Let she play. I'm sure she did not want to do bad, because it is a little more. For her, this is a game - Nicole touched niece paw, winked at her, then pointed at Brittany and Evangeline.

Jennifer glanced uncertainly at his mother, and having received permission from it, crawling toward the sisters.

Sylvia looked at them and said:

\- Wonderful them some. Rita wanted to play with them, and they chased her. Rita to them, and they crawl in all directions.

Nicole smiled. It's like no one else knew that her eldest daughter is already four-year would not be offended by the little girls, and will not insist on their participation in their game. Growing up during this time, Rita had already learned to hold herself and herself to help her mother in various household chores.

\- She will not be offended. But when they are together, Britt from it is not far behind, the tail goes everywhere - Nicole said, glancing at the corner of the eye out of the holes and checking to see if anyone comes.

There was a rustle. It came with the meal Charles and Rita. Deft girl quickly jumped to her mother and hugged her.

\- Hello, my help. - Nicole smiled at her daughter. - Well, how many found?

\- Mom! I'm not small! - Rita frowned and immediately dodged Nicole outstretched paws.

\- Yeah, she's not small, - Charles said, entering after daughter .

Chipmunk tired and was clearly not in the spirit.

\- And a good day to you, Charles, - with a sneer in his voice Silvia said.

\- Get away, ladies. I go to sleep, - grimly said Charles, waving.

\- Yes, please, just do not spoil the mood of everyone, - immediately replied Helen after him.

Charles left something growled softly. Sylvia and Helen looked at each other and understood each other perfectly. They never liked Charles. They thought that he was not worthy of their sister, as well as being a father, he is not capable.

\- Good husband you chose, Nicole, - sarcastically said Sylvia.

Nicole quietly giggled and pointed sisters left. It turned out that Brittany, Jennifer and Rita Evangeline took his game. That is, they began to crawl on her and pull her behind the ears. Only Brittany did not do it, but only looked at Rita full adoration eyes.

\- Oh, come on? - Sylvia laughed.

\- Yes, that's so - Nicole said, rolling his eyes.

Elaine squinted slyly and said:

\- And you, Nicole, do you remember how fussed with us? Almost always. Mom hated us...

Nicole turned away for a moment, thinking, then turned back to the sisters.

\- Of course I remember. But sometimes it is not wanted. But I love you. But now it is easier to cope with difficulties. Although…

There was a wild yelp, which belonged to Jennifer. Ellen jumped up again and ran to her daughter. It turned out that Brittany bit her by the leg. Rita guiltily looked at her aunt, saying, "I'm not to blame," and hurried away.

\- I'm sorry, Helen, did not watch - Nicole said, looking at trying to reassure the sisters yelling obscenities good Jennifer.

Helen laughed:

\- It is easily appeased. It's not like Evangeline, that a scandal for an hour.

Sylvia nodded:

\- Yes this is true. I was thinking: maybe it's good that I have a daughter. More than I would have failed.

Nicole sighed, and then looked at the sisters. Helen released the silent daughter, realizing that Nicole is going to speak.

\- I do not know, girls. It is difficult, do not argue. But also interesting. A third child, too, will not be superfluous. I love children - Nicole smiled happily, imagining their future child.

\- Do you think it's will be girl again? - Sylvia asked slyly, poking her sister's shoulder.

\- I don't know. When I waited for Brittany, she was sure, but not here. And it does not matter, I think, - said chipmunk absently.

But Nicole wanted a girl again. Only no one recognized, fear of condemnation. She did not know how to do with boys, although she has the brothers. She wanted her daughter was all.

\- You know, you do not think like better - advised insightful Helen, - not what could be worse. The child also feels everything.

Nicole according lowered her head and nodded:

\- Yeah, I guess you're right. It does not matter boy or girl. His child, I will not love less.

Sylvia and Ellen looked at each other, pleased with the result of the conversation.

\- Okay, we'll go. Have a rest. And do not forget to say hello to the nerds, Charles, - said goodbye Helen, taking over paw gloomy and serious daughter.


End file.
